


Over Easy

by TheDyingSun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AKA this fic takes place about two days ago, Breakfast Food, Festival Tour 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/pseuds/TheDyingSun
Summary: “Took you long enough,” Josh said, winking. “How do you like your eggs?”





	Over Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).

> This is for a very dear friend of mine on her birthday. I will be transparent and say that I didn't plan this, just sat down and here we are.

They weren't big on pranks- like ever- but the recent back and forth over their festival run had begun to escalate. In the course of a month, Josh and Tyler had taken their friendly competition from “nana'd” level harmlessness, to a full blown war involving the crew and venue staff.

To be fair, they'd only continued because it'd seemed to boost morale, getting everyone else involved in something dumb, giving their travel-addled brains a break. Most recently Josh had gotten the crew to put a porta-potty at both exits to their trailer at Lowlands, and for a good few minutes Tyler's dismal sense of direction had convinced him that _he_ was the one that had opened the wrong door. Hilarious.

Tyler had reciprocated in kind, arranging for their venue rep to be replaced every hour by a slightly different looking person. The four blonde women on staff at Reading had agreed with enthusiasm and even made efforts to share mannerisms and refer to previous things “they” had said, just to keep it consistent. Tyler considered himself a genius for so expertly playing on Josh's need to be kind to everyone,_ every second of every day_, and reveled at the beads of sweat developing on his brow as a different “Kate” came out of the same bathroom that the first Kate had disappeared into. Josh didn't dare ask, couldn't find a way to frame the question positively, and so he just suffered. It wasn't until the reveal after the show that Josh heaved a sigh of relief, and then dissolved into laughter as the Kates lined up before his eyes.

At that point, Tyler thought he'd won, and that that was the end of it.

A week went by.

The crew gradually forgot, what with the chaos of Leeds and then Milan, getting 30 people and all of their gear from England to Italy, figuring out transportation, getting everyone into their hotels- and then it was peaceful. Milan was beautiful and Tyler spent as much time out in it as he dared.

On their second last day, Tyler woke to the sound and smell of sizzling bacon. Lulled into a false sense of security by the thought of breakfast, he wandered into the kitchen without a glance up at Josh, and sat himself groggily at the two-person table.

“Hey man!” Josh was in too good of a mood for this hour, but this was the new normal for Josh, who had developed much healthier habits between albums. Tyler waved a hand in greeting, and then ran it through this hair. It was bedhead, full of volume he didn't want, and he zoned out trying to smooth it down.

“It looks fine, bro,” Josh said from the stovetop. Tyler sheepishly let his hand fall, fingers finding the hem of the place mat and fidgeting with that instead. He found his eyes wandering out the open window. The view of the city was alright here, facing midtown and the long stretch of shops that lead to the water. Something fond crept into Tyler's heart at the sight; something grateful. The sun was up and rising, at the point in the morning where the golden glow was just starting to fade, and he could hear the gentle hum of cars, the sounds of machines powering on. Here he was, halfway around the world, with Josh, his best friend, his drummer, his totally 100% platonic soulmate.

Tyler looked at Josh then, ready to show him the softest of smiles, to tell him about the moment he was was having and-

Josh was naked.

Well. More specifically, Josh had on a frilly yellow apron. Said apron was ruffled at the halter style collar and all the way along the hem, which only just reached his upper thigh (well above his “**T**yler” tattoo)- tapering off before it reached his back, where there was nothing left but a bow tied tightly to hold it all on. And Josh was turned from Tyler, side profile, as he scraped the bacon out onto some paper towels. Tyler's gaze snapped up from where Josh's ass was completely uncovered to his face, just as Josh caught his eye and smirked.

“Took you long enough,” Josh said, giving a wink for full effect. “How do you like your eggs?”

“I.” Tyler said, and that seemed to be the end of the sentence. He knew he was supposed to laugh but he was at that weird point where the absurdity of what he was seeing had just kind of _stunned _him.

“What was that?” Josh asked, ever so sweetly. “Tyler, you okay bro?”

Only then did it hit him, like a gut punch, a wheeze of laughter so strong that he need the table for support.

“Don't you-” Tyler wheezed, and the image of Josh continued to plague his mind, the ridiculousness, the glee Josh must have felt when he found the apron and gotten the idea. “Don't you dare call me '_bro'_ right now.”

“Oh,” Josh said. “Sorry, _big boy_.” Josh winked again but it was the wiggle of his hips on the beat of “big boy” that did Tyler in. He lost it again. He laughed so hard his jaw hurt, and his stomach clenched almost painfully.

Okay.

Okay, this was great, but if Tyler lost it now, it would mean that Josh had won.

With some effort, Tyler forced himself to calm down. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. He clear his throat, and when he looked back up at Josh, he saw the smirk that meant that Josh knew that Tyler was about to play along. He turned, flashing his pale ass right in Tyler's direction, and made sure to wiggle it just a bit as he grabbed something off the counter.

It was two eggs, held in the same hand, wrist turned out as Josh turned back around.

With his free hand he made to adjust out the front of the apron, which was only wide enough to cover one of his nipples, but not the other one.

“Well?” Josh asked.

Shit, Tyler nearly broke again, but he kept his face perfectly straight.

“I like 'em over easy. You should know that by now.” Tyler infused the words with a tone of innuendo, perhaps more deliberate than necessary, but sometimes Josh didn't get subtle hints.

He got this one though. Josh's brows shot up for a moment, but he too was quick to compose himself.

He turned without a witty comeback, and actually started to make the eggs.

There was a bit of a lapse here, where Josh needed to concentrate, and Tyler couldn't think of anything funny to say to add to this little skit. In the silence Tyler found himself staring. The yellow of the apron tie was not quite their Bandito shade, but it contrasted the pink tones of Josh's skin all the same. Josh had gotten more of a tan this summer than he ever had, and it had drawn out the freckles on his back, on the tops of his shoulders. His ass though, was still pale, which meant it was the brightest thing on him- comically so.

“Got bit of a tan line there, buddy,” Tyler said, finally thinking of the next joke. Josh wiggled again as he flipped an egg over.

“There's some self-tanner in the bathroom,” Josh quipped back. “Maybe you could help me rub it in?”

“Or you could just sit out on the balcony like that.”

Josh shrugged.

“I would but there's probably a law against it.”

“Yeah that ass definitely needs to be locked up,” Tyler said, although he wasn't really sure why. “Because it... uh.”

Josh snorted, and went back to the eggs. Tyler desperately tried to find a way to save his joke but had to let it go. A few moments later Josh was walking over with two plates in hand. With a graceful (and unnecessary) bend, Josh put the dish in front of Tyler, and then set one in front of the empty chair. To Josh's credit, it was actually a full breakfast- eggs, bacon, rye toast, some sharp cheese, and a branch of grapes on the side. Ah, _Italy_.

Tyler was about to break character and give Josh a genuine compliment in thanks for the food, but was very rudely cut off by Josh seizing the moment to sit himself on Tyler's lap. Unfortunately Tyler's instinct when it came to Josh was to always agree, let him have space, let him slide in- and so Tyler was leaning back before he knew it, closing his legs to make his thighs a sturdier place to sit. Josh made a noise of approval, and slung and arm around Tyler's shoulders.

Evidently, the prank wasn't over yet. Josh stretched, pecks right in Tyler's face, to pluck a grape off the plate and hold it expectantly in front of Tyler's mouth.

Tyler considered opening his mouth, and pictured how it must've looked from afar. Something nagged at his mind that just opening up would lose him points from whatever score they were keeping, and so he shook his head.

Did the joke still count if no one else was there to -witness it? Tyler didn't see a way that Josh could get the crew involved with this one. Maybe Brad was hidden behind a counter top silently snapping black and white photos of this very moment. Maybe ten other people were going to come out of the woodwork to expose him- for what, he wasn't sure, but he sure felt as if he had something that someone could expose right now.

Tyler looked at the grape.

“Not like that,” he said, and let his eyes flicker to the plate. Josh took the hint and set the grape back down, instead picking up the whole branch. He held it daintily over Tyler's head, posed like a Roman tapestry. Tyler bit the grape, and tugged it off the vine. The skin burst under his teeth, filling his mouth with sweetness- the first thing he'd tasted today. He chewed as Josh set the vine back on the plate, and when he swallowed he looked back up at Josh and wasn't sure what there was left to say between them. Objectively it was all funny, until now, when Tyler was noticing the solid weight of Josh not wanting to move, and the way his own forearm was resting easily on Josh's thigh; not to mention the warmth of Josh's skin against his, the thin layer of Tyler's boxers that separated his own hardening dick from Josh's ass-

Oh. That's why Josh hadn't moved.

And- oh. Josh _hadn't_ moved.

“Uh-” Tyler said. “Josh?”

“Hmm?”

“Where is this one going?”

Josh laughed then, finally releasing them both from the tension.

“Don't know. I actually didn't think I'd get this far.”

“Right,” Tyler said, carefully. “So is someone gonna pop out from behind the curtains, or...?”

“I sure hope not,” Josh said. “I'm really thinking I should take this apron off out of respect for the air bnb host that owns it.”

“Yeah,” Tyler said. He felt like the city below their window had gotten unusually quite for 9 in the morning. He could hear his own heart beating. “Yeah you should do that.”

Josh rose, and the rush of cold air on Tyler's lap only made it more obvious that he was getting far more turned on by this than ought to be. Still, despite all sense of what he should and shouldn't be feeling, Tyler reached for the apron tie himself and tugged. Josh was still as he did this, letting the strips of fabric fall loose. They hung around his hips in such a way that Tyler wanted to grab them and tug Josh back into his lap- but he waited. He watched, rapt, as Josh lifted the apron up over his head and pulled it completely off. Carefully he draped it over the empty chair, and turned his bare body back to Tyler.

“You know we really shouldn't waste our breakfast.”

“There's a microwave.”

“Yeah but the egg yolks won't cook the same.”

“That's okay,” Tyler said. “When I said I like 'em over easy, I was talking about you, not the eggs.”

“Yeah,” Josh laughed, and he held out a hand. Tyler took it and allowed Josh to help him out of his chair. “You really think you didn't make that one obvious enough?”

“If we're only doing this now, I'd say I didn't make a lot of things obvious enough.” Tyler paused. “We are, right?” Josh answered with his lips, pressing them to Tyler's, but then lessening the intensity, as if offering control. Tyler took the bait, deepening the kiss with a hand on the back of Josh's neck, mind spinning, heart pounding, still tired but in a ragged, desperate way. He didn't mean to, but the apartment was small and so he ended up pushing Josh up against the counter. Their hips and thighs and bodies melded together.

The eggs tasted just fine reheated.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think marsakat needs any introduction on here. Go check out her work if you haven't already. There is honestly something for everyone, with flawless writing- everything from amazing AUs, real-talk fic that will make you cry so good, to the sort of crack!fic that honours and preserves 2010 livejournal culture. 
> 
> She is also one of my very best friends. Thank you for always encouraging me to write, and keep busy, and take care of myself. Love you!


End file.
